


We are Family (part 2)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [48]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Prompt Stories, We are family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Christmas Eve and an early present.





	We are Family (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

It had become a sort of tradition between them. Every time they would all be together, they would try to lift Thor’s hammer. It was always fun to see everyone thinking that they had changed and that that would be the time they would be able to lift the hammer. Only this time was slightly different. This time they had encouraged their loved ones to try as well.

Steve looked around the room, seeing smiling faces everywhere, he felt happy and at home. Feeling a hand wrapping itself around his, he looked over to see the smiling face of his wife, Lisa. She looked as beautiful as she did the day they had met. He still had goosebumps every time he would take her hand in his or when he would kiss her.

They had met right after the Battle of New York. Even though it took him a while to ask her on a date, when he finally did, it was the best date he had ever had. She was kind, caring, funny, strong, thoughtful, basically everything he had ever wanted in a woman.

It didn’t take long for him to propose. Taking her on a walk through Central Park, he took her to the carousel and while riding it, pop the question. She was stunned, but said yes without any hesitation whatsoever. That’s when their adventure together started, from fiancés to married couple and everything in between.

Now, three years later, there they were, together and happy as they had ever been. Taking his hand from hers, he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, feeling her snuggling closer into his side. He let out a sigh of contentment. Nothing could top the happiness he was feeling in that moment.

Steve looked around once more, this time looking at Clint and his children. He had brought them with him, as well as his wife, and was playing around the room with them. Seeing the pure joy that the man had on his face while playing with his kids, made him wonder what would be like to, one day, have kids of his own with Lisa. A smile broke on his lips at the thought.

But the laughs coming from Clint and his kids weren’t the only ones being heard. Everyone was having a great time, talking and laughing, telling stories and jokes. He had to give it to Tony and Pepper, this had been a great idea. Taking a swig from his beer, a thought popped into his mind.

These people, these super soldiers, Gods, metahumans, assassins and their loved ones, were all family to him. He would die for them and he knew they would the same for him and his wife. Despite their disagreements and fights, they would always have each other’s back, no matter what. And for him, that made them family.

A tug on his arm brought him back to the present. Looking to his side, he saw Lisa signaling him to follow her. Taking him outside to the balcony, Lisa told him that there was something that she needed to tell him. She asked him if he remembered how she had been feeling sick and how she had told him that she was gonna see a doctor that morning. He said he did, trying to sound as calm as possible. The truth was that he was getting nervous.

Lisa had been feeling sick for a few weeks now and no matter what she tried, nothing seemed to help her get better. He did all that he could and, at some point, he started to feel defeated and mad at himself for not being able to help her. If he could help save the world from an alien invasion, he should be able to help his wife feel better from whatever it was that was making her sick.

She then told him what the doctor told her what she had and he couldn’t believe it. Could it be possible? He asked her if it was true and when she nodded yes, he didn’t think twice and picked her up, kissing her in the process. He was going to be a dad. She then told him that she wanted Bruce to make sure everything was okay with the baby, considering his dad is a super soldier. He agreed, thinking that she had a point. There was no way of telling how the super serum in his body could affect the baby.

They went back inside and, after checking with Lisa if she was okay with it, he cleared his throat and asked for everyone’s attention. Once all eyes were on them, he went on to announce their big news. The room erupted in celebratory cheers, with everyone walking over to congratulate them. Steve felt himself wrapped in hugs and when he looked back at Lisa, saw that she was in the same situation.

This had been the best Christmas present she could’ve possible have given him. “We’re about to add one more member to this crazy family.”, he thought with a smile, before being engulfed in a tight hug from Bucky and Sam.


End file.
